Catching Up On What She Does Best: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Maddie takes advantage of her rest from her injury by hosting a sleepover for Parker.


Catching Up On What She Does Best: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story

Parker woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning in a joyful mood. He practically pranced around the house saying, "Today's the day! Today's the day!" After a few moments of excitement, Karen stopped Parker to ask what he was up to.

"What are you up to, Parker?" Karen asked.

"Mom, you will be happy to know that today's the day of another sleepover," Parker said.

"Oh, wow, time just flies," Karen said.

"I know," Parker said.

"Do I hear that my brother is excited about the sleepover tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, he is," Karen said. "Did you plan this?"

"Yes, I did," Maddie said. "With me being injured, I saw this as a good way to catch up on being a sleepover hostess."

"That's real sweet of you, Maddie," Karen said.

"Thanks, Mom," Maddie said. "The tents should be here any moment now."

"We're having our sleepover outdoors?" Parker asked.

"We sure are," Maddie said. "When will your karate buddies be here?"

"Just in time for our pizza dinner," Parker said. "In fact, Evan is on his way here right now."

"He is a really committed fellow, isn't he?" Maddie asked.

"He sure is," Parker said.

"Well, I hope you two have fun until the rest of the clan gets here," Karen said.

"We will," Parker said. "Evan and I are going to set up our tent and get some stuff ready for the sleepover tonight."

"That sounds great," Karen said. "Anyway, I made you a smiley face pancake."

"Thanks, Mom," Parker said and then he got his breakfast, sat down on the kitchen table and enjoyed his breakfast. After breakfast, Parker placed his dishes in the kitchen sink and then he went to the living room and sat on the couch. Parker eagerly waited for Evan to get here. Sure enough, ten minutes after he sat down on the couch, there was a knock on the door. Parker went to the door and answered it. It was Evan.

"Hey, Evan," Parker said.

"Hey, Parker," Evan said. "I got my sleeping bag and some of my stuff. Want to go set up our tent?"

"Yeah, sure, let me get my sleeping bag," Parker said. "And then we can go from there."

Parker went upstairs to his bedroom, got his sleeping bag and pillow and returned to where Evan is.

"Okay, let's go," Parker said.

Parker and Evan went to the kitchen, where Maddie, Karen, Pete, Liv and Joey were all having breakfast.

"Evan and I will be outside," Parker said.

"Okay, be careful," Karen said.

"The tents just came," Maddie said. "You and Evan got the blue tent. That's the biggest tent they have."

"Sounds awesome," Parker said. "Let's go, Evan."

Evan and Parker went outside and got their blue tent. They both set up the tent and then started putting their sleeping bags and pillows in there. They made room for all of their things, which included a packing bag full of their pajamas and clothes for the next day, a power generator where they can plug in their portable TVs and charging their cell phones, and some binoculars for when they want to see the moon or the stars outdoors. Once they finished getting set up, they got settled in their tent.

"This is going to be so exciting," Parker said.

"I know," Evan said. "Just think, tonight, we're going to rest out here and enjoy the beautiful night sky."

"I know," Parker said. "And Maddie let us use the biggest tents out of all of them that she got for the sleepover party."

"I know," Evan said. "She must have thought we wanted to share one."

"Of course," Parker said. "And who better for me to share a tent than with my best friend?"

"We're going to have so much fun tonight," Evan said.

"I know," Parker said. "Tonight's going to be the best night ever."

Parker and Evan lied down on their sleeping bags and continued to talk about the great sleepover that they planned on having. After ten minutes of discussing their sleepover, Evan then asked Parker, "Would you like to take a nap?"

"I am always in a napping mood," Parker said.

"Would you like for me to take your shoes off, Parker?" Evan asked.

"You never have to ask me that," Parker said. "Of course you can."

Evan went to Parker's feet and began untying his shoes. Once Parker's shoes were untied, Evan took Parker's shoes and socks off and placed them beside Parker's sleeping bag. Evan then unzipped Parker's sleeping bag blanket and helped Parker get under the sleeping bag blanket. Evan then zipped the sleeping bag blanket back up for Parker.

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said.

"You're welcome," Evan said with a smile. "Enjoy your nap."

"I will," Parker said.

Parker closed his eyes and fell asleep while Evan got his and Parker's cell phones and used the power generator to charge them. Evan also got the portable TV on and ready for him and Parker to use whenever Parker woke up from his nap. Once everything was ready, Evan lied back down on the sleeping bag and relaxed. While relaxing, Evan dozed off. Parker woke up after napping for two hours and saw Evan had fallen asleep. Parker unzipped his sleeping bag blanket, got out of his sleeping bag, went to Evan's feet and untied his shoes. Once his shoes were untied, Parker took off Evan's shoes and socks and placed them beside Evan's bed. Parker then returned to his sleeping bag, zipped his sleeping bag blanket back and resumed his nap. The two of them woke up after napping for two more hours.

"That was a good nap," Parker said.

"I know," Evan said. "I think I fell asleep, too."

"I know," Parker said. "When I woke up earlier, I saw you were napping."

"Yeah, I see you took my shoes off," Evan said.

"Yeah, now we're both barefoot," Parker said. "We could stay in here all day if we wanted to."

"Want to?" Evan asked.

"I'd love to," Parker said. "Plus, it will be another three hours until the rest of the clan gets here."

"So, what do you want to do?" Evan asked.

"Well, we could watch something on the portable TV," Parker said.

"Sure, let me find something," Evan said.

Evan found something on the portable TV for him and Parker to watch. After a few minutes of browsing, Evan said, "Hey, look, they're showing reruns of your sister's TV show."

"You mean they are airing reruns of Sing It Loud?" Parker asked.

"Yes, take a look," Evan said.

Evan and Parker watched reruns of Sing It Loud for the next three hours until Maddie unzipped the tent entrance.

"Hey, Parker, the rest of the party is here," Maddie said.

"That sounds great," Parker said. "Where are we going to start the sleepover?"

"In the kitchen," Maddie said. "The pizza is here."

"We'll be right there," Parker said.

Parker and Evan got out of their tent and followed Maddie to the kitchen, where the rest of the sleepover party was enjoying pizza.

"Wow, look at all of those kinds of pizza," Parker said.

"Yep, cheese, pepperoni, mushroom, hamburger, sausage and my dad's personal favorite, the Meat Lovers Pizza," Maddie said.

"Wow," Evan said. "I'll just take the cheese."

"Right behind you," Parker said.

Parker and Evan took some pizza, and joined the rest of the sleepover party.

"We have a good crowd for tonight," Parker said.

"I know," Evan said. "This is going to be great."

"Also, after we eat, we're going to watch a movie," Maddie said. "All of your tents are ready. We're going to sleep outdoors tonight in tents."

The sleepover party cheered and hollered in excitement.

"That sounds awesome," Parker said. "What are we going to watch?"

"Liv just got us the Space Werewolves movie that she co-starred in," Maddie said.

"That is awesome," Parker said.

"That's something I might take a look at," Evan said. "Your sister is beautiful."

"Thanks, Evan," Maddie said. "Well, go ahead and finish the pizza and I'll go set up the movie."

The sleepover party finished the pizza and placed all of the trash in the trash cans. Once they threw away all trash, they met together in the living room and watched Space Werewolves. The sleepover party and Maddie all enjoyed the movie. After the movie, it was time for bed, as the kids went to their tents and went to sleep. Everybody was able to sleep, except for Parker . . .

After three hours of lying in bed in the tent he is sharing with Evan, Parker woke up Evan.

"Evan?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, Parker, is everything okay?" Evan asked.

"No, I can't sleep," Parker said.

"Why not," Evan asked. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I think so," Parker said.

"What are you thinking about?" Evan asked.

"For starters, I am really enjoying this night sky," Parker said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Evan said. "I did bring binoculars just in case you want a closer look."

"I'll wait until the moon rises a little further," Parker said. "It's going to be a full moon out tonight."

"I've heard about that," Evan said. "Full moons are fun to watch."

"Yeah, they are," Parker said.

"But, I don't think that's what's bothering you," Evan said. "What is it?"

"Sometimes, I worry about Maddie," Parker said.

"You mean because of her injury," Evan said.

"Yeah, she doesn't get to do what she loves to do for a little while," Parker said.

"I know," Evan said. "I still remember when some people in Stevens Point compared her to Lisa Leslie."

"Yeah, I remember that, too," Parker said. "I sometimes worry that she may never be as good as she once was."

"Well, Parker, she seems so passionate about the sport even while she is injured," Evan said. "Did you see her try to make any baskets with her injury?"

"No, I haven't," Parker said.

"I've seen her do it before," Evan said. "Even when she heaved the ball over her head, it dropped in the hoop. She's really gifted."

"I know she is," Parker said. "I just hope she plays as well as she did before she got hurt."

"She will," Evan said. "She's got all her life to enjoy playing basketball. She could even play for the WNBA if she wanted to."

"She told me one time she had a desire to play for the WNBA," Parker said.

"She did," Evan said.

"Yes, she did," Parker said. "She also wants to play college basketball when the time comes."

"Wow, she has her life all planned out," Evan said. "But, Parker, I am sure when her injury heals up, she'll be playing basketball ever before."

"But, what if her injury doesn't heal," Parker said. "The Maddie Rooney Basketball Dream will die if it doesn't."

"You seem really worried about her, don't you," Evan said.

"Yeah, I am," Parker said. "I really was all for her pursuing her basketball dream and Liv pursuing her actress career."

"I know, Parker, and I am sure they appreciate it," Evan said.

"Now, that I'm friends with Liv again and now that Maddie and I bonded over her hosting sleepover parties over the years, I've grown to enjoy what they do," Parker said. "It's like everybody loves what they do and it makes me so happy."

"I know it does," Evan said. "I'm happy for your family."

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said.

"Your sister will be fine," Evan said. "She just got hurt doing what she loves and I am sure once she heals, she'll be back in the basketball world. I am sure as much as she loves the sport she's willing to take the risk of getting hurt again."

"Yeah, you're right," Parker said. "I guess it is brotherly love."

"I know you love your siblings," Evan said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," Parker said.

"You're a sweet little boy and I am honored to be your friend," Evan said.

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Parker," Evan said. "Would you like for me to give you a massage?"

"Sure, Evan," Parker said.

Parker unzipped his sleeping bag blanket and got his feet out from under the sleeping bag blanket while Evan got out of his sleeping bag. Evan went to Parker's feet and started massaging them. Parker started feeling relaxed.

"That feels so good," Parker said.

"I am glad it does," Evan said. "Just relax and allow the stress to break free."

"Okay," Parker said.

Evan continued to massage Parker's feet. Parker felt relaxed to the point of falling asleep. Evan placed Parker's sleeping bag blanket over Parker and zipped Parker's sleeping bag blanket up. Evan then returned to his sleeping bag and resumed sleeping . . .

The next morning, Maddie unzipped the tent that Parker and Evan were sleeping at and said, "Hey, guys, breakfast is ready."

Parker woke up and said, "What is it?"

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon," Maddie said.

"That sounds good enough for me," Parker said.

"Did I hear about eggs?" Evan asked.

"Yes, you did," Maddie said. "Want some?"

"Sure," Evan said. "Let's go, Parker."

Parker and Evan followed Maddie to the kitchen where the sleepover party was enjoying breakfast. After breakfast, the sleepover party packed up their things and tents and left the house to go to their homes. Evan was the last to go, but didn't leave until he said good bye to Parker.

"Bye, Parker," Evan said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow in karate class?" Parker asked.

"Of course," Evan said. "Want to crash at my place after karate class?"

"Sure, Evan," Parker said. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye, Parker," Evan said.

"Bye, Evan," Parker said.

Evan left, leaving Parker and Maddie alone in the living room.

"Thanks for the sleepover," Parker said.

"You're welcome, Parker," Maddie said. "By the way, Parker, while we were having breakfast, Evan told me that you couldn't sleep last night because you were worried about me."

"Yeah, but he comforted me," Parker said. "He's a really sweet kid."

"I know," Maddie said. "Listen, Parker, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I just got hurt doing what I love. I'll be back to playing basketball soon. I got to wait until I heal a little bit. But, I am glad you care about me and support me, Parker. I love and care about you, too."

"Thanks, Maddie," Parker said. "We should do these sleepovers more often."

"We most definitely should," Maddie said. "And you should most definitely crash with Evan some nights. That'll kind of help get your mind off of all of this."

"Okay, I will," Parker said. "Maybe he can do a sleepover at his place."

"Yeah, he most definitely should," Maddie said.

"I'll try and talk him into it," Parker said.

"Yeah, you most definitely should," Maddie said. "But, anyway, thanks for your concern and for keeping me in your thoughts, Parker. You're a great brother."

"And you're a great sister," Parker said. "Keep pursuing your dreams."

Maddie and Parker shared a hug.


End file.
